The present invention relates to an improved foundation sleeve for use with highway guardrail systems.
Existing highway guardrail end treatment systems include: the breakaway cable terminal (BCT), the eccentric loader terminal (ELT), the modified eccentric loader terminal (MELT), the vehicle attenuating terminal (VAT), the extruder terminal (ET), and the slotted rail terminal (SRT).
In all of these systems, the first (or end) and the second posts are typically breakaway wooden posts inserted in foundation tubes to provide the necessary anchorage capacity and to ensure proper breakaway oft he posts. Additional breakaway posts with foundation tubes are also used with some terminals to facilitate easier maintenance and repair after impacts by errant vehicles. Field experience has shown that broken or severed posts after an impact are sometimes difficult to remove from the foundation tube due to swelling of the wooden posts. The present invention includes unique elongated foundation sleeve for retaining and supporting appropriate posts within the system while providing easy removal and replacement of broken or severed posts after an impact.